Take my hand, take my whole life too
by IThinkIJustGleedMyself
Summary: A/U - Who says that love at first sight can't happen?


**So this just came out of nowhere and it's a little cheesy. But it's still finchel goodness**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Tina, is it really necessary for you to take charge of my love life?" Rachel sighs at her friend. She slowly moves her eyes from the textbook in front of her and then sets them on Tina, who in turn looks slightly frustrated.

"You haven't been on a date since we started college." In return, Rachel gives her a look as though to say 'so?' and Tina holds in a groan. "That was a year ago, Rachel!"

The brunette nods her head diplomatically, "I'm aware. And I think I've made it abundantly clear that I'm not the type of girl that is just going to let guys 'hump and dump'. I have more class than that - than _most_ of my classmates, really. Is it my fault that I just have high standards?"

"Rachel, if you carry on hiding yourself away from every guy that's interest, you're going to be a virgin for the rest of your life!"

She gasps at that, head flying upwards to see if anyone heard Tina's outburst. Trying to keep the embarrassment from her cheeks, she glares toward her friend. "Say that a little louder. I don't think _every_ guy on campus heard."

Setting a no nonsense gaze on Rachel, she watches as the girl's defences fall down. "I'm not saying you have to marry this guy, Rach. Just one date? He's really, _really_ nice."

She peers upward, voice quiet as she asks, "really? How do you know him?"

"He's one of Mike's friends. He plays football."

" _Football_?" Rachel balks, "all the guys on the football team are Neanderthals."

"Well, Finn isn't," she insists, "he's caring and funny, and you'll have a really good time with him. Please?"

Rachel looks to her friend hesitantly, but she knows that she has a point. She has been focused in her studies since she started college, so much that dating has never been a big concern. She's happy with that, most of the time – Rachel would be lying if she said she sometimes doesn't get jealous of others relationships, like Tina and Mike. She sees them sharing sweet smiles and grazing touches, and she _wants_ that. But guys just aren't interested in her - the 'big nosed girl who talks about Broadway too much.'

Maybe this Finn will be different though. Or maybe he _won't_. Sighing, she knows that Tina isn't going to let this go, and one date isn't going to kill her. So, despite her better judgement, _and_ nerves, she eventually gives a small nod. "I suppose I could give up one night." Grinning, Tina clasps her hands together excitedly, "but you have to promise me that he's not a total creep, okay?"

She smiles, "stop worrying, Rachel. He's cute."

"Really?" Rachel asks hesitantly.

"You'll have fun, promise. And besides, if it doesn't work out, what have you lost?"

"I guess you're right."

"Good! Now, is tomorrow night okay?"

* * *

Finn arrives at the small coffee shop early, so that he can have time to get a drink and totally calm his nerves before he meets his blind date. He really never thought he'd be doing this. Sure, a lot of girls have asked him out, but he always says no. He _knows_ college girls; all they want is a quick screw and then act as though they don't even know you the next day, or that's what it's like for Puck anyway.

He doesn't want that. His mom brought him up to respect women and there's something about the whole one night stand thing that makes him kind of uncomfortable.

Every time the small bell hanging just above the door jingles to signal someone's arrival, he finds himself peering up, wondering if this is going to be his date. He hopes that she's as nice as Mike said she is, or this is going to be an awkward couple of hours. Fingers places nervously around the warm coffee mug, his eyes cast outwards to the snow filled streets of New York. He smiles; he'd been sceptical about coming here at first, but after spending almost two years in the city, he's learned to love and cherish it in a way he never thought he could.

The bell rings once more, and he throws a look to the side, glad that the mug in his hands is firmly on the table. If he was holding it high, then surely it would have dropped out of his hands by now. The reason being the tiny brunette that steps into the coffee shop, wrapped up in a deep red raincoat, with a matching white hat and scarf set.

He's on his feet before he realizes, letting them guide him over to the woman. The closer he gets, the more beautiful she is, with those thick, dark chocolate locks and rich eyes.

Finn wants to get lost in those eyes.

She smiles at him, too, suddenly looking breathless, flustered. He knows that feeling.

And it's crazy, how he saw her literally ten seconds ago, but already he feels as though his whole world is different, as though the Earth has shifted on its axis, like dogs meow and cats bark. And in this new world, love is something that can grow in a matter of seconds, he's sure of it.

"Hey," she speaks first, and _god_ , her voice is just as beautiful as her.

He gives this huge, dopey smile, which only makes hers grow brighter. Can she hear his heart beating so rapidly? Can she hear each nervous hitch and pause in his breath? Surely she can. It's so loud, _so_ , _so_ loud. "Hi," he breathes back. "Please tell me you're Rachel."

Her eyes grow impossibly wide, full of warmth that kind of sets his heart on fire. He notes how intently she stares at him, a perfect set of teeth nibbling at her plump lower lip. All Finn wants to do is take her in his arms and kiss her senseless, but he's only just met her and there's something in the back of his mind telling him that's not exactly first date etiquette. She quickly nods her head.

But his eyes find hers again, and they just seem to lock there in some unimaginable connection that makes him feel amazing, like he's on another world – their own little world. The two are only broken from this bond when an angry New Yorker pushes past her to get to the counter. She blinks, giving him this gorgeous doe eyed look, before saying, "do you want to sit down?" in the sweetest voice that he just wants to listen to over and over.

"I already got us a table," he gives his best smile, leading them over to where he'd been. He helps her to shrug off her coat, tongue darting over his lower lip briefly as his fingers skim over the olive skin of her bare shoulders. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"A cinnamon latte," she replies with a soft smile.

He smiles, too. "I'll be right back. Don't you go anywhere."

She doesn't, _thank god._

And when he finally slips down into the opposite seat with her order, grinning as she coos over the little Christmas tree they made on top with the cocoa powder. "So Finn," she begins, looking at him through her lashes. He couldn't look away if he wanted to, which he totally doesn't, for the record. "I'm going to be completely honest with you – I was a bit wary about going on this date."

"You were?" he asks.

Rachel nods, "I'm just not really a big dater, especially with college guys, most of whom seem to think taking you out is a free pass for sex." Her nose scrunches up slightly, in the most adorable way. Like a cute little bunny rabbit or something.

"I wouldn't ever do that," he says honestly, because he wouldn't do it to any girl, especially not her.

She gives him a huge smile that could melt all the snow that lines the streets that day, and takes a sip of her drink. When she pulls back, there's the tiniest bit of foam above her lips. Finn doesn't even think about it as he leans forward, gently brushing it away with his calloused thumb. He hears her breath hitch over the rest of the sounds around them, but she doesn't pull back. Though he tries to look apologetic and drag his back, hers suddenly wraps around it, warm and soft.

Finn smiles toward her, an inquiring smile. All she says is, "you feel it too, right?" Rachel appears like she can't believe those words are slipping from her lips, but they are, and he's grateful for that.

"If you mean my heart feeling like it's gonna explode, but in a good way, then yeah, I feel it."

There Rachel goes with that huge smile, like he just hung the damn moon for her. Their hands are still joined. It feels good, _really_ good. Finn thinks in the back of his mind that he literally owes Mike forever for this blind date.

* * *

Rachel feels _drunk_ , excited and barely able to keep still, as she and Finn walk through New York City.

It's dark already, the Christmas lights glistening throughout the City in all their glory, but she only has eyes for Finn Hudson. His face is so innocent as he peers around the tall buildings in the midst of the busy sidewalk.

She leans further into his warm body, smiling so widely, even more so when Finn just grins down at her. It's ridiculous, how she feels so strongly toward him after having known the man for literally four hours.

But it feels as though she's known him a _lifetime_. He smiles again, setting a wild pace to her heart, butterflies moving around in her belly. She begins to wonder why she was nervous about this date as all. If anything, Finn makes her feel more comfortable than most of her friends, like returning home after a long vacation.

Rachel doesn't know how they ended up just talking for so long, but with Finn it's easy, and he genuinely seemed to believe in her quest for stardom. After that, they'd spoken of anything and everything, and for once in her life she'd felt like it wasn't just her talking and someone else ignoring her. He'd _listened_ and laughed and smiled along with her stories. Even when he wasn't fully listening, he'd look completely content, as though the sound of her voice was all he needed to hear.

"It's funny," Finn suddenly says, looking thoughtful, "your hand kind of fits in mine perfectly, like _Lego_ or something."

She has to giggle at that, " _Lego_? You're adorable, Finn."

He gives a half smile in return, and it takes all her strength not to buckle at the knees. She's never had this happen to her before. Sure, she's been on dates in High School, with attractive boys but _this_ , _this_ is something exciting and scary all at once, like diving into the depths of a lake and not quite knowing what you're going to find at the bottom.

And Rachel, she knows that she should be trying to hold herself back, but Finn is just as eager as her. After they'd finished coffee, he'd verbalized his reluctance to let her go, ending up with this stroll around the City.

She doesn't know how to explain the intense feelings bubbling inside, but with him by her side, she feels invincible, unstoppable, so he _must_ be special, somehow.

They slow as they reach the Rockefeller Center, staring up at the lavish and glowing Christmas tree. For the first time since meeting Finn, her attention is elsewhere, but she hears him softly say, "Christmas is my favorite time of the year. It's just so magical, huh?"

"I knew it! I could tell that it's your favorite. I just knew," she beams proudly, turning back to him. Though she's caught off guard as suddenly his lips are on hers, his kiss at first tentative, but as she begins to kiss back without hesitation, it grows in confidence. Rachel kisses intensely, but with little intervals where she'll slow, taking her time as though to savor the feel and taste of him.

Her lips taste like cherries, and it only makes him want to continue.

He eventually pulls away, his neck a little tired from having to bend down, and he sort of takes pride in the way she's completely breathless, face flushed. His hands never leave hers. "You know what we should do?"

Rachel's dazed eyes meet his, chocolate pools that he kind of wants to dive into. "Elope?" she says.

"What?" he tilts his head, but he doesn't look shocked or scared away, just confused.

"Nothing."

"Elope," Finn repeats quietly.

"Forget I said it."

She tries to turn away, but his index finger reaches out and gently lifts up her chin so that she's staring into his eyes. "So… you don't want to?"

* * *

They laugh insanely as they make their way up to Finn's dorm, and any would think that they're drunk, but neither have had a drop of alcohol. They're just happy, _beyond_ happy really. She leans into his embrace, where he gently kisses her hairline, before suddenly laughing again. Sure, they'd had to wait twenty four hours to actually complete the ceremony, but that'd been easily filled with more stories and laughter and _Finn_.

As they reach his room, he quickly unlocks the door, but catches Rachel in his arms before she can step inside. She lets out a small _oof_ , though quickly wraps her arms around him as he carries her bridal style. "Come on, Mrs Hudson," he grins down at her, taking her inside without a seconds thought.

She beams, "hmmm, say that again."

"Say what?" he lays her on the bed and she's quickly out of her coat and hat, "Mrs Hudson, my beautiful," he kisses her slowly along the neck, hand sliding down to her waist, "sexy," and his other hand combs through her silky hair as he stares deep into her eyes, "wife."

Rachel is breathless, and she gives an involuntary shiver at the feel of his lip once more against her neck.

Ever since leaving the chapel, she's been waiting for the moment where she's asking herself, "are you crazy? You just married a man you've know for hours!" but it never comes. All she's felt is happiness. And _god_ , she loves him. She loves Finn Hudson. And she doesn't care how long it's been, because she knows she'll love him for the rest of her life.

He lays above her, lips now raging a battle against hers as they kiss for all it's worth, before he shifts, and she feels something hard brush against her leg. At that, she pulls back, blown out pupils staring up at her husband – that just sounds so amazing to her. Her _husband_ _–_ and she smiles shyly, nervously. "I have a confession to make."

Finn suddenly looks nervous, as though she's going to say that this was all a stupid idea, that she wishes they didn't elope (her dads are going to _kill_ her, but she doesn't care, not one bit). Her hands finds his, twirling the wedding band on his finger, and he knows she's happy. God, he's so happy, too.

"What is it?" he asks, gently brushes his fingers through her hair.

She smiles, fingers entwining with his. "Well, I'm a, um, I'm still a… virgin."

Her eyes find the bedsheets as she waits for a response, not knowing at all what's going through his mind, but Finn only swoops down and kisses her again, saying, "it's okay, do you want…?" She finally lifts her gaze, staring up so innocently at him, "I'll be gentle," he whispers.

Rachel looks into his eyes, and with one more sweet kiss she lays down beneath him again.

"Okay," she smiles.

* * *

He groans at the sound of his alarm clock, hand reaching out lazily to hit snooze and taking a couple attempts. Finn quickly takes solace in the silence. That is, until he hears the soft breathing of another person. His eyes shoot open.

And then he sees her.

Rachel's hair is strewn over the pillows, tangled in chocolate curls over her cheek and nose. His eyes drift down to her exposed chest, watching as it rises and falls in steady movement. He smiles ever so softly, heart filling with that warmth once more. "Rach," he starts quietly, leaning into her. Arms sliding around her perfectly slender waist, he nuzzles his nose against her neck.

"Hmmm, tired." She mumbles back against his skin.

She suddenly shifts, thigh moving between his own and stirring some very eager sensations in Finn Jr. As though last night _hadn't_ been enough for him. The memory of Rachel falling apart beneath him is one he'll never forget, just as the entirety of the day will last.

He's married.

He's fucking _married_.

The wedding band is plain, as is Rachel's – it kind of sucks that he couldn't get her this huge, beautiful ring, but he'd only had eight hundred dollars (and yeah, that was _supposed_ to be for spring vacation with Puck but he can go suck it) and Rachel had not wanted to wait. In all honest, he didn't want to wait, either.

"Rachel," Finn mumbles, thumb massaging the soft, tan skin of her waist, "we've gotta get up."

She sighs, "don't wanna." Her eyes remain closed.

"Hey," he grins, "we've got to go to class."

"I know, baby." Her own smile widens so much he thinks it might be hurting her cheeks. But she reaches out for him now, returning those chaste kisses. "can we not . . . ," she now asks, almost shyly, "just spend the day here." She peers at him through her dark lashes, eyes suggestive. Finn feels himself ache in earnest, lips on hers being the only reply she needs.

Her body arches upwards as he cups her sex, slowly pinching and teasing her clit. It's not long before a flood of wetness appears, their ragged breathes filling the room. "Finn," she keens, eyes closing softly and mouth hanging open as he hurriedly slips on a condom. He kisses it again, lining up his hard cock with her entrance. This time, there's less resistance from Rachel, only asking him for a brief moment to get used to the fill.

He feels kinda stoked at how content she looks.

Low groans fill his throat when he can finally start thrusting, her slick walls coaxing him in further and further. Her tiny body is completed pinned to the bed by him, but that seems to be the least of Rachel's worries.

She's loud, like _super_ loud. It sounds like she's trying to wake up the dead to tell them about what awesome sex they're having.

Her legs wraps around his backside, lips attaching themselves to his neck where the sucking and nipping causes another moan. He closes his eyes, his thrusts becoming more uncoordinated as he loses himself in the pleasure. When his hand slacks a little on her clit, he feels her joining it and rubbing the engorged nub.

"Oh, fuck," he sighs against her ear, eyes scrunched shut with his approaching orgasm. Not many moments after that, he spills into the condom, finishing off with a few final thrusts into her. He pants heavily over Rachel, watching as she too lies on the cusp of orgasm. Pulling out of her, his spare hand finds her breast, tweaking and teasing the nipple to earn soft gasps from her. Before long, she follows him into the world of bliss.

Moments later, when they're both recovered she wraps her arms around him and places the most loving of kisses to his chest.

And the moment would have been totally perfect, if his roommate didn't walk in.

"Dude!" Finn scrambles to cover the both of them. "I thought my door was locked."

"I just picked it," Puck shrugs, "my wallet is in here. And you were too busy fucking your girl – hey by the way – that you didn't hear me knock."

He balks at him, throwing Rachel an apologetic look. She's doing a pretty good impression of a tomato right now, embarrassment flush on her face. "Look, you can't come in when I'm . . . what if you _saw_ something?"

"I've already seen your pasty ass. But I wouldn't mind seeing hers," he smirks in his typical Puck way.

Finn can't stop the words even if he wanted to. For the record, he doesn't want to. "Stay the hell away from my wife, Puck."

His friend suddenly stops his routing on his desk for the wallet in question, staring at Finn in question. _No_ , in shock and horror. "Your _wife_?" he asks, voice squeaky and high, and very _un_ – Puck like. Finn and Rachel only grin like the crazy, in love fools they are.

* * *

"Did somebody dare you?" Kurt asks Finn with a ' _this better not be a dare'_ look.

He shakes his head, "no."

"Has someone payed Rachel?" He turns his eyes to the brunette, who is leaning into Finn happily. He wraps his arms firmly around the girl, eyes drifting over her plump lips and thinking how much he wants to taste them right now. But Kurt is totally here, and he probably doesn't wanna see _that_. Sadly, he'll have to wait.

"No one has put either of us up to anything," she explains slowly. "Finn and I decided to get married of our own accord and there are no ulterior motives present."

He leans into her, "what are ulterior motives?"

"A hidden reason for getting married," she explains with a smile.

"Oh. Thanks." He turns back to his brother, "she's right. Kurt, I love her."

Kurt looks at them like they've grown two heads.

"You have known her for _two_ days. Oh my god, you have been married for two days and you're gonna have to tell Carole and dad."

" _Three_ ," he corrects, "We've known each other for three days. We had to wait a day for the licence to be valid.

His step brother stares. "Have you hit your head?" he demands to know.

"Kurt, we're both completely healthy individuals and nothing has happened in the past few days that could lead to possible ill-advised decisions. We simply . . . _fell in love_." She turns to him, her voice strong, "is that a crime?" Finn totally does a little fist bump in his head, 'cause his wife is _awesome_.

He continues to stare, still not getting it. But neither care. He smiles down when he feels her hand caressing his inner thigh, her movement light and soft.

"But you don't even _know_ each other."

"We've got the rest of our lives to find that stuff out," he says simply with a shrug, Rachel peering back at him with an expression of both impressed and smitten. Finn feels his heart leaping about wildly.

"Not to rain on your parade," he sighs, trying – _really_ trying – to be the voice of reason here, "but what if this doesn't work out? What if you break up?"

Finn doesn't miss a beat, "we won't."

"How do you know?" His eyes plead with them to think rationally. But they are. Like Finn doesn't think anything's ever made more sense in his life before.

"I just . . . _do_."

"Yeah," Rachel agrees, wearing that beautiful smile that squeezes his chest. "I think there are some things that you just know are right. Such as it being inevitable that I'll be on Broadway." He grins." And just like me and Finn."

Though his efforts seem to be waning a little, Kut still gives a sigh. "You two are crazy," he insists, "and I am _not_ being anywhere near your mother when you tell her that you got married at nineteen _without_ her there to witness it."

His face drops. "Oh fuck," he mumbles.

* * *

He totally chickens out and calls her, because he knows that if he does it in person and sees her crying then he'll feel like a pretty douche son.

Needless to say, her crying down the phone _isn't_ any better.

"I never got to see my own son get married," she says, voice a little broken.

"Mom," he starts, "you can be there when we like, renew our vows. And I'll let you plan out the whole thing."

If anything, this makes her cry harder. Though from the corner of his eyes, he sees Rachel giving him a thumbs up and a proud smile. It urges him on, even through all the waterworks and guilt trips. He gets it, she's his mom and when he has kids, he guesses he'd want to see that too. But when he and Rachel had got married he'd honestly struggled to think about anything else other than the perfect girl that is now his wife.

It takes twenty minutes for her to calm down, and then she asks a question that _finally_ brings a smile to his lips. "Well," she starts, sniffling, "when can I meet her?"

* * *

"Do you want pizza?" Finn asks her as they sit up late in her room. It's way past midnight by now, but after studying and "studying", she feels like time has been on a standstill all night. She turns to face him from where she's lay on the bed with a book.

"What kind?" She asks. Rachel knows she should be eating so late, particularly _pizza_ , but she finds her stomach grumbling hungrily anyway.

Finn gives a thoughtful stare, "hmm, pepperoni, maybe? With ham and bacon." She returns her own look, eyebrow raising. It takes him a few seconds but, "oh crap, you can't have that. Sorry," he mumbles, "um, okay, what do you like?"

As she starts lifting off the toppings that she usually has, Finn can barely contain his disappointment. It makes her heart sink a little, even if it is over pizza.

But it's not just that. They don't really seem to have . . . that many things in common. He doesn't know any of her favorite musicals, and she has not a single idea about the sports teams he likes – even when he'd tried to explain it to her it had gone over her head a little. She's a perpetual studier while she's beginning to realize that her dear young husband is most definitely a perpetual _procrastinator_.

And she just thought that the person she'd end up with would be more like her, but Finn couldn't be more opposite. Even their heights are at either end of the scale!

He quickly picks up on her concern.

"It's just . . ." she starts, trying not to frown too hard, "we're so different."

"Yeah?"

She blinks at him, "you've noticed to?"

"No offence, but I think anyone with eyes could notice."

Rachel sighs, trying to push her unsure feelings away. "I suppose my daddies were always so similar that I assumed that's what people were like when they were married." Still, a nagging feeling remains, "we have so little common interests, Finn."

Now it's his turn to deflate a little, nodding in understand, "I know." He suddenly smiles with a thought, "what about music?"

She lets herself smile too, "okay, there's music. But completely different types!"

"Why does that matter?" he gives a smile, uncertain though still a smile.

"It doesn't," Rachel says, "I guess it's only just really hitting me that I don't know you as well as I should. I don't know the little things, like your favorite color, or animal – are you a ketchup or a mayo person?" When Finn starts laughing, she pouts, "These are serious concerns!"

"I'm definitely a ketchup person," he grins. "Lemme guess, you're a mayo person?" She smiles sheepishly. "Rach, like I told Kurt – we've got a long, long time to learn about each other. Like, I don't care whether you prefer mayo – which sucks by the way – because I love you. I'd love you even if you told me that you hated football and hockey."

"Well, they're not my favorite," she smiles, "but I don't hate them. I am willing to go to a game or two with you if you want." She suddenly jumps in her seat, "oh, you could come see a musical with me!"

"Okay," he grins, "I can do that . . . please make it something I'll like though."

* * *

In the end music, no matter their taste, brings them together in a different way.

"You play the _guitar_?" she asks, impressed.

Finn does his best to strut over to it, picking up the instrument. At the same time, he almost knocks over a couple more guitars and succeeds in making Rachel laugh. His boss sends him a look, though he quickly waves off any concerns. "And the drums," he smiles proudly. "I did try the piano but it was a little hard."

"I could teach you!"

He chuckles at the excitement brimming in her voice, "yeah? That'd be cool." His face lights up, "I could teach you guitar, if you like. I mean, it's pretty easy and if I can do it then you definitely can." She blushes under his compliment.

"Do I get a sneak preview of your talents, Mr Hudson?" she asks coyly, tongue poking out between his teeth. He has to clear his throat a little, forcing himself to concentrate.

"Hmmm."

"Oh, come on!"

He peers around the store and though it's pretty empty, there are still people lingering around, "I dunno."

But Rachel is reaching out for his hand, her eyes becoming impossibly big and round, her lips forming into the perfect pout, and he knows there and then that he could never say no to that face. "Please," she starts, even though his mind is already made up.

Shaking off any pre – performance nerves, he lowers himself to one of the piano benches, smiling as she moves to one opposite him. Her hands sit primly on her lap, eyes watching his every move with anticipation.

Finn eyes the store once more and sucks in a deep breath. Then he starts to strum the string, the rhythm all too natural to him. " _Wise men say_ ," he starts, voice quieter than he'd expected, before he lifts his volume, " _only fools rush in/ but I can't help falling in love with you._ "

" _Shall I stay?/ Would it be a sin_ ," Though he'd previously been looking to the guitar, checking every note, he now looks up. Rachel's eyes are watery and _beautiful_ , shimmering pools of chocolate, " _if I can't help falling in love with you?"_

He takes his eyes off her, if only for a second, before that magnetic pull drags them back, " _Like a rivers flows surely to the see/ Darling so it goes, some things were meant to be."_ Finn smiles now, not widely or obviously so, but just enough to share the small action with Rachel, who returns his sentiment. Because he's sure she feels it too, that they were meant to be. "Take my hand," he continues, voice growing in confidence, " _take my whole life too. 'Cause I can't help falling in love with you._ "

There's a pause as he finishes the last note, feeling a little breathless and light headed, and so stupidly in love that he doesn't know what to do.

The last thing he expects is for Rachel to practically _pounce_ on him. Her small arms wraps around his neck and her body would totally be flush against his if it wasn't for the stupid guitar. So he scrambles it away and lets her sit on his lap. She kisses him before he has the time to think, not that he cares. Not that he cares _at all._

* * *

Rachel is pretty enamoured with Finn's delicate, heartfelt singing voice. Okay, he doesn't exactly have the professional training that she does, but there's something moving and honest about his voice that makes it difficult to stop listening.

"All this singing is making me kind of hungry," he says, growing a little sheepish.

"Do you wanna get something to eat?" she smiles, sliding into his side. The piano bench has plenty of room for the both of them though right now they seem to be content with only half of that. "My treat."

The mention of food has him happily on his feet and toward the car.

"You're a really good singer, you know."

"I am?" he asks in surprise.

She beams, "of course, silly!" She suddenly bounces in the seat with an idea, "oh my god, we should do karaoke together!"

He suddenly frowns, ". . . I dunno."

"Oh, why not?"

"I don't really . . . sing in front of people."

Rachel feels her own frown developing, face dropping in disappointment. "There's no need to by shy, Finn. You have a great voice. Besides, most people will be looking at me – my voice has that effect on people."

He sort of stares at her.

"But I'd really like it if we sang together – ooh, I know duets that will be perfect for us. Please, Finn, pleeeeease. I will love you for ever and ever." It's a trick she uses with her daddies, one which she's had perfected for many years, and said perfection quickly works on Finn.

Though he pretends to put up a fight, a sigh eventually follows, "I guess we could do one song . . ."

"Yes!" she almost jumps through the roof of the car. "You are the best husband _ever_."

The way he smiles makes her heart burst with pride more, even more than when she's on stage. That realization is a little scary to admit.

* * *

She idly fiddles with her ring – it's starting to become a bit of a habit – as Finn drives through the small streets of Lima. The road trip had been long, but with the two sharing stories of their past it didn't feel that long at all.

Rachel continues to stare at the ring, half smiling as she does so. "You okay?" A voice gently asks.

Turning, she finds the concerned face of Finn, and she feels herself go weak at the knees. How is it that she got so lucky? "Hmm," she nods, "I'm fine."

He purses his lips thoughtfully, eyes flicking between her and the road. "If you're nervous about meeting my mom . . . you'll be fine, you know."

"People don't tend to like me," she says, a little dejected.

"I like you." When she looks up to him again, he's wearing a lip – sided smile and honest eyes. He quickly starts to ramble, "and like, I'm half my mom so that means half my mom likes you already, right?"

She giggles, "well, I've got to impress the _other_ half then."

"She'll love you. What's not to love about you, Rachel?" She keeps her mouth closed, not wanting to share the insults from her numerous years of bullying. His hand finds itself on her knee, squeezing in a comforting manner.

"Maybe I can bond with her over music. What music does she like?"

"Um, like 80's," he starts, forehead creasing in though. He then laughs, "what're you doing?"

After rifling through her purse, Rachel has her iPod in hand, "I'm looking for 80's songs."

He sighs, "Rach." She _loves_ it when he calls her that, "you don't need any of that stuff. Just . . . be you, and I'm sure she'll fall in love with you just like I did." He pauses, "well, not _exactly_ like I did. I don't want her to marry you." When she giggles, he seems proud of himself.

Her hand wraps around his, "thanks baby."

Twenty minutes later and she's inside Finn's house, cooing at his baby pictures and smiling at the image of Finn growing up in this home. He stays beside her the entire time, filling in the blank spaces in the conversation, not that there _are_ many when she gets on the subject of Broadway. Either way, it's nice to feels his fingers entwined with hers, and his smile ghosting over her skin.

And later that night when she's given the honor of looking through Finn's baby books with Carole, she finds herself completely at ease. "You have an amazing son, Mrs Hudson," she tells her honesty, fingers brushing over the pictures of him from High school.

"I do," she agrees, her voice proud. "And you can call me mom, if you like."

She cries then, but happy tears. _Definitely_ happy tears.

* * *

Rachel's dads . . . don't go as smoothly.

They shout and lament about her future, and it's totally clear where Rachel gets her dramatic flair from. Only she doesn't threaten to _castrate_ him.

"Rachel Berry, just please tell me this is some ill – planned and early April Fool's joke because I'm not laughing."

"Daddy," she sighs, holding his hands, "it is no joke. I'm _married_ now. And no matter what you say nothing is going to convince me that Finn isn't the right person for me."

"You're _nineteen_."

She waves off his concerns, "age is just a number."

"You were in High School last year, and now you're telling me that you're a married woman. You've only just turned nineteen – how do you _expect_ us to take this news?"

"All I want is for you to support us."

"Peanut," her smaller dad – and yeah, it's a _little_ intimidating that she has two dads. "We just thought that you didn't intend on getting married until after you'd conquered Broadway."

"Don't fear, dads," she placates them, "Broadway is still in my plan. We've just . . . made a detour." She smiles over at Finn.

The small gesture sends her bigger, scarier dad really. "Are you _pregnant_?" he almost gasps.

"No!" they both clear up, straight away.

"Good."

"Like, kids are gonna happen but not right now."

If looks could kill . . .

Rachel, from beside them, shakes her head at him with wide eyes.

He totally shuts up.

"If my little princess ends up knocked up before her first Tony award, I will find you -"

"Daddy –"

"And make sure that there is no way you will get her pregnant again. Do you understand me?" Leroy's voice is low, scarily low, as he glares at Finn, who meekly nods.

"Y – Yes sir."

"Leave Finn alone," Rachel comes to his defence, "Finn and I have discussed this, and you will not be grandparents any time soon, so will you please stop trying to scare my husband?" she places her hands warningly over her chest, stepping in between the two.

Finn gives a smile, even though he totally shouldn't right now. He just does think he's ever going to get used to the fact that he's someone's husband. Looking to Rachel's dads, he doesn't think they'll be warming up to the idea soon.

But they stop shouting. At least.

And as they sit over their take out, they try to ask him about his hobbies. When these don't include Broadway and musicals, Finn can feel their judging eyes. He's not surprised when the spare room is offered up to him that night.

He does get a peek inside Rachel's - with the door _open_ – and he finds himself smiling at the yellow room. Bright and pretty, just like Rachel. As he tells her that, she practically tackles him to the bed with kisses. But it's a little scary with those two monkey plushes staring at him, almost as if her parents are watching over them . . .

….

February rolls into March, and March into April. As the spring blossoms, so does their relationship. Just when Rachel isn't sure that she could love him more, he shows up at her dorm at 3am because she has really bad period cramps and wants ice cream, or he'll sit with her for four hours as she rehearses.

Despite what everyone thinks – and she knows what they think – things just don't seem to be taking the expected turn. Ha! She loves proving them all wrong, and in twenty years' time when she and Finn are still married with kids, she'll rub it in their faces.

Right now, she's content on spending the day in the park with her husband. Finally having caught a break from the spring showers, they'd decided to go for a picnic. She'd even persuaded him to make smoothies with her beforehand, though he'd wanted to put chocolate in a lot of them. They lie on the grass, curled up against one another before she finally turns toward him.

"So much for the honeymoon phase, huh?" she smiles, fingers rubbing over his toned chest.

He peers up to her from where he's lay. "Yeah," he does that lop sided smile that she loves more than anything, "I don't want it to end."

She sighs contently. Her lips find his neck, before mumbling in his ear, "It won't."

But then Finn's suddenly sitting up, excitement bubbling away on his adorable little face. "What is it?" she asks, staring at him in wonder.

"We never went on a honeymoon," he breathes.

Her smile widens, "we didn't."

"So like," he lips his lips eagerly, "we should go on one."

She has to give pause though, the features slipping slightly, "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but with what money?"

"We'll save up. It doesn't need to be straight away, but we have to do _something_."

"How much money are we talking?" she asks, "I mean, I work weekends and you do a couple of shifts in the music store but . . ."

"It depends what you want to do." He says, voice brimming with happiness, "but it's gotta be good 'cause like not only will it be our honeymoon, but it'll be our first vacation, too." His hands find herself, and she smiles as he kisses them.

Rachel purses her lips, thinking. "Okay, hear me out. And if you don't like the idea then it's okay. But what about Disney World – I mean, I've always wanted to go and it wasn't really my dads thing. Plus," she suddenly grows shy, "I fell in love with you at first sight just . . . like a lot of Disney movies. It just seems fitting, you know."

She looks down then, her nerves getting the better of her, only to peer back up after a few moment's silence. Finn soft eyes stare back at her, and his arms slither around her waist, pulling her in closer. "I think that's a great idea."

" _Really_?"

"Yeah, it'll be fun. Like, who doesn't love Disney?"

Rachel practically bounces on his, her kisses now sizzling. "I love you," she purrs against him, "so, _so_ much."

The next day, she brings home a jar that she bedazzles and decorates with kitten stickers, proudly putting " _Honeymoon_ " across the front. Finn breaks it in with a ten dollar bill. It's little, but it's a start.

* * *

Finn peers through the shelves with a frown, turning to Puck for help. "How does she expect me to cook with these things?"

"Why don't you just buy take out?" he shrugs, himself carrying a basket full of sugary foods and chips. Finn stares at it in longing. "So, how long has this 'healthy eating' thing lasted?" He has a shit eating grin on his face.

Rolling his eyes, he sighs. "Three weeks. And dude, I am craving like _everything_. I want to dunk my whole face in that cheese over there. Or eat like, ten burgers." Instead, he pitifully picks up some quinoa.

Behind him, Puck is laughing, and it's not long before he starts making a whip motion. "Geez, you might wanna pick some balls up for yourself too. Rachel's got pretty tight hold of them."

"Shut up," he grumbles.

* * *

"I just can't do it!" He cries out in frustration. If she weren't there, he'd be a lot angrier at himself.

But Rachel is calm and collected as she sits down next to him. She has a pile of cue cards on one side and a stack of textbooks on the other, all with colored sticky tabs poking out. He wishes he were that organised.

He shakes his head, "why did I think I was good enough for college?"

She gasps. "Finn, don't ever question that! You are amazing."

"Rach," he gives her a look.

She sets her own, more dangerous one on him. "Finn Hudson, you are extremely intelligent. Okay, it may not be in the most conventional way but you are by no means stupid or incapable of doing these tests."

"I can't remember anything."

"Then clearly you need a new study technique. Now, what type of learner are you?"

"What?" he blinks at her.

As usual, she goes off in a little Rachel ramble, as he likes to call them. He smiles as she starts explaining the different types of learning. "I myself am a visual learner, though you wouldn't expect it when I have such a keen ear." She beams proudly, "now, how do you learn best?"

He hesitates, "I dunno . . . I'm not that good at listening."

After a moment, she nods. "I feel like you are a kinaesthetic learner."

"A what?" he tilts his head to the side.

Rachel quickly explains, "Meaning you actually have to be involved to learn. Someone who just "gets on with it" so to speak." He thinks back to the times in Burt's shop where he'd picked things up most easily by doing so with Burt, and nods. "Now we've just got to use that to your advantage."

And the next day she's back at his dorm with all sorts of things for him to try, including this weird pairing games and association shapes, and he can't help but sweep her in his arms. "You are the best," he says against her lips.

She doesn't argue with him. Which is good, 'cause she totally wouldn't have won.

* * *

The end of year party is pretty great in Rachel's experience. And from the few – _very_ few parties – that she's attended, it's the one that she gets the most drunk at. It's not her fault that Tina keeps passing her shots; really, it'd be rude to say no.

But being that drunk, it's kind of hard to keep her cool.

Meaning that she's _all over_ Finn.

He minding his own business (and has clearly realized that he needs to be the sober one) when she climbs onto his lap and starts giving a lap dance which, while full of zeal, can be described as sloppy at best. Still, the cheering and wolf whistles only egg her on.

When she feels Finn's hard member growing even harder, she smirks and grinds herself against his crotch. "Rach," he holds onto her waist, staring at her like some horny college student - which, to be fair, he totally is. He just doesn't appreciate the fact that all these other guys are getting to enjoy his wife when she's totally only doing this dance for him.

Her lips find his smooth neck, sucking at his skin until she pulls back to a well-developed hickey. "You're mine," she purrs against him, "all mine."

"All yours, baby." He tells her.

It barely satisfies Rachel, who in her drunken state feels like the next words are appropriate. "Finn Hudson is mine!" She shouts aloud to the fellow party guests, proudly so. "And he is sexy and beautiful and he belongs to me!" Her words become giddy now, sultry eyes meeting his, "and we're gonna have sex later."

Her fingers trace the outline of his bulge, and as she watches him unfold beneath her she feels strong, a heady sensation washing over her. Poking her tongue out of her mouth in concentration, she very drunkenly unzips his jeans.

Finn quickly shoots up. " _Rachel_ ," he hisses.

"No one is watching," she says, slender fingers slipping into the little space available. Finn instantly groans at the feeling of her touch through his underwear, his cock pulsing with anticipation. "I'm going to rock your world." She grins at him. He's just about sober enough to grab her and hurry with her to the nearest bedroom.

Rachel is wrong for once, they're totally going to have sex _now_.

* * *

Summer starts with a haze of laughing the days away. Rachel goes back to Columbus and he goes back to Lima. She does, like a gazillion different volunteer programmes and teaches girls ballet, while he works for Burt.

He misses her like crazy, which in _itself_ is kind of crazy because they've known each other for a few months. But, you know, they've been married for that time. And kind of glued at the hip, not that he's complaining. Everyone else seems to be, though. Kurt has perfected his eye roll around then, and Tina likes to tease them about everything and anything, but he doesn't mind.

He drives up to see her. A lot.

With the hot summer sun burning down on them, they drive around Columbus. She shares with him all her favorite places, her smile irreplaceable as she tugs on his hand and leads him around.

And sometimes they don't do anything at all. They'll drive to these far out places, lay on top of the hood of the car. Sometimes with food. Other times with nothing but each other's company.

Sometimes they're just happy to stare out at the ever moving sky, hands joined together. That is until Rachel starts getting him to find pictures in the clouds. He only laughs and points out things like sharks with legs. When she giggles into his shoulder, he sort of feels stupidly in love at the sound of her voice.

* * *

They totally start to do all the stuff that married couples do in like, movies. They have a date night (which is also pretty awesome because Rachel always picks good places to eat) and they do their laundry together. Only, he kind of forgets to separate the clothes and ends up with pink everything. Rachel's dads seem to get a _lot_ of amusement out of that.

She even teaches him to cook some (he's really bad at it, but good at _eating_ the food). He, in turn, teaches her how to play the guitar. From working in the store on the odd couple of shifts every week, he's pretty good with a lot of instruments. He picks stuff up, you know? And Rachel is a real fast learner, soon she barely needs his help as she strums along to all of his favorite songs that he makes her practise with.

But like, of all the romantic coupley things that they try – and most are a success – bathing together is _definitely_ a disaster.

He struggles sitting comfortably in there anyway, never mind adding Rachel in. And as tiny and petite as she may be, his bath does _not_ seem to agree.

They try though, with candles, and she makes this playlist of romantic songs. He even sings a couple to her to serenade his wife, 'cause that's what husbands do, right? But then it's time to actually _get_ in. For a second, he's too distracted by her naked body (who can _blame_ him?) and he bangs his knee on the side as he not so gracefully climbs in after her.

It's this squeaky affair of "move over!" and "just scoot that way" before his legs are spread either side of her, his junk just sort of . . . _there_ behind her. Can she feel it against her? Is it bothering her? Rachel doesn't say anything, but he still worries.

She gives this soft sigh, reclining against him. The bottom of the bath squeaks as she does, totally killing the atmosphere.

Then they're fine, for all of ten minutes before cramp in his leg has him trying to rearrange his big, gangly limbs. With Rachel in the way, it's kind of hard. They settle for helping to clean each other. That's sexy, right?

Until he stupidly gets shampoo in her eye and she almost – very, _very_ closely – leans on his junk. He prays his thanks to god that Finn Jr isn't hurt in all of this.

And when they're finally out, both wrapped in towels and steaming from the bath, they share a look. It definitely says _never again._

* * *

He takes her back to his house for a week when she's finally free of volunteering and her dads okay it. It's kind of weird, like they're _married_ , but and she'd had to convince her dads that one week at his house was fine.

It's going to be better than fine, it's going to be _great_.

Rachel bakes this peach cobbler, which he has like, _fifths_ of or something 'cause it's so good. He hopes his mom isn't jealous of how much he likes it. She enjoys it to, though only has a normal person sized portion.

His mom is cool with Rachel staying in his room. Burt even slips him a condom and winks at him ( _that's_ totally embarrassing) and they slowly ascend to the upstairs of his house. He cringes at the cowboy wallpaper – as always – and then starts wondering how they're both going to fit into his tiny bed. But then again Rachel is tiny so she can always curl up to his side.

But like, nature calls.

Just as Rachel is brushing her teeth.

"Rach, how long are you gonna be?" he sort of whines on the other side of the door.

She sighs, "I can't rush my night time ritual!"

So he just sort of _goes in._ She looks all adorable in her tank top with kittens on and her hair in a loose bun atop her head. Eyes wide, she stares at him. "What are you _doing_?"

"I need to go," he says, sitting himself down before she jumps back as though he'd electrocuted her.

At first, she stares in shock, before her face twists in to one of disgust. "Finn, you can't do . . . _that_ while I'm in here."

"Rach, I'm only –"

" _You can't._ "

He frowns, "it's not like it's a secret, babe."

Rachel frowns, "oh my god, you are disgusting. I don't want to see you _defecating_!" And with that she storms out of the room, face still full of face wash and toothbrush hanging from her lips.

Though groaning inwardly, he totally finishes up and then heads back to his room. She must've gone downstairs because her face is clean, and when he passes his mom on the hallway she has this amused look. "Rach," he says softly, knocking on the ajar door even though it's _his_ room.

She's sulking, and her eyes won't meet his. He still goes over to her and wraps his arms around his wife. "Please tell me you at least washed your hands," she groans.

"Yes," he laughs, "did it gross you out that much?"

Rachel leans back into him, "I'm not used to that. My dads were away a lot when I was younger. Plus we have three bathrooms in my house so there is no chance of . . _. crossing paths_."

"Well, I hate to break it to you, but we're married now –"

"Don't say it." This time, there's a hint of humor to her voice.

A smile plays on his lips, "and I can't control what happens down there, babe."

Turning to him, she arches her brow, "I'm going to invest in a lock for my bathroom door." She jokes.

"I'd be totally cool if I was like, in the shower or whatever and you needed to – you know."

"Well, I won't and it is disgusting. Can we please stop talking about it because it's definitely a mood killer?" Her face pleads with him, not that much convincing is needed.

"Alright," he grins, "all icky marriage stuff out of my mind. Now onto the _great_ marriage stuff." He leans over to place a sweet kiss to her lips.

* * *

Even though her dads are still not okay with it, they offer to pay toward their own apartment close to NYU. And he thinks that maybe there's been a breakthrough. Maybe they're actually growing to like him, to accept him.

But then they announce that it's on the condition that they get a housemate. For "safety" purposes, apparently. Not like him and Rachel have both lived in New York for a year without any incidence. Finn's a pretty tall guy, too. No one's going to mess with him.

Still, her dads insist.

"Do we really have to?" he asks her, frowning. "What if they're just cockblocking all the time?"

"I think that's my dads intention."

He curses inwardly.

Rachel continues, "But Kurt could live with us. He's so busy anyway that we wouldn't even notice him there." She reaches out, grabbing his shoulders, "and then we'd have our own apartment. Our own home."

He uses this opportunity to pull out the sappiest line he can think of, "Rach, when I'm with you I _am_ home."

She pauses, eyes growing watery and smile growing wider. "I love you," she says softly, before adding, "and we're totally having that apartment."

* * *

After one too many incidents in their new apartment ( _their_ apartment, Rachel loves saying that) they invest in a lock for their bedroom. Poor Kurt is traumatised that he does start spending a lot of time "studying" elsewhere. It's not her fault, though. She and Finn are married, young and as such at the whim of their hormonal selves. Not to mention that her perfect hubby is _extremely_ attractive and handsome, and sometimes she just _can't_ help when she pins him against the front door the moment he walks in. It's just an inevitability.

She's never felt so _liberated_ before.

Despite her dads' plan, the apartment is empty bar them for the most of the time. And they like to . . . _experiment_ , as such. Whether it's in the shower or on the kitchen counter (what Kurt doesn't know won't hurt him), they spend a lot of their spare time discovering each other.

Even seven months into marriage, it's as though they're finding new sensitive spots every time they're intimate.

The thing that she enjoys most is the post coital bliss, the two of them staring at each other and soaking up the moment.

"That was fucking hot," Finn finally says after a few minutes of silence.

She pulls a face, "do you really need to be so crass?"

"Sorry," he grins, "but seriously, _when_ can we do that again?"

"Hmm, soon. I'm tired now though. You wore me out." She rolls onto her side, brushing her wild hair away, "and I have to be up early for my performance tomorrow." Rachel pauses, eyes a little unsure, "you're still coming, aren't you?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

"So how's the old ball and chain?" Tina smirks as they sit in the library, surrounded by books and snacks.

She sends her a look, but continues nonetheless. "We're great."

"Just . . . great? Not wonderful? Amazing? Destined to have the most incredible happily ever after?" she quotes Rachel's previous statements.

"We're fine."

Tina suddenly looks concerned. "Look, I know I rib on you two sometimes, but it's only because you are ridiculously in love – is everything okay?"

Rachel slams her book closed, a little dramatically she admits, and looks to Tina. She worries her bottom lip with her teeth. "I missed a period."

"You did?" She nods slowly, "maybe you're just late."

"Tina, in all my twenty years of living, I have _never_ been late. My period is like clockwork every month, probably because I take such good care of my body, but the point is that I am late, almost one week late, and as you probably already know I am quite sexually active."

"Oh, I know," she grins.

She pouts, "Why did Kurt have to tell you that?"

"You had sex on the _couch_ , of course he'd tell me. He also said that you could wake the dead when you have sex." Rachel blushes in embarrassment. "But that doesn't matter, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know!"

Tina frowns, daring to ask it, "Do you think you could be pregnant?"

"Finn and I are so careful," she laments. "I'm on the pill _and_ we use condoms. I am not ready for a baby – I have so much to do before that. I'm not even _close_ to finishing college and then what about Broadway? Money, too. We don't have enough money for a kid."

"Rachel, calm down."

She feels like she's wearing what her dads call her "crazy eyes". "How I am supposed to be calm when my life could be changed _forever_?"

"Just take a deep breath," she holds onto her shoulders, "have you told Finn?" Her face must say it all, "Rachel, he could potentially have a kid and you haven't told him?!"

"I'm scared, okay? This isn't our plan. I have a very clear and concise plan of the next five years of my life. A baby isn't supposed to happen until I'm _twenty five_." Her voice grows higher and less articulate with each word.

When Tina notices the very real tears in her eyes, she sighs softly. "Do you want me to walk back to your apartment? We can get you a test on the way."

She almost says no, because that's when it'll become real. If that test says yes, then she's having a baby. But her friend gently coaxes her up without needing an answer, packing away her books for her. Rachel walks in a way that can only be described as shell shock, barely noticing when they're stepping inside her small apartment. Finn, who's sat in his shirt and underwear shouting down his headset, jumps at the sudden intrusion.

He quickly realizes something is wrong though. "Rach?" he steps forward. "Baby?"

Tina hands over the test she's been carrying for the last couple blocks. "You two need to talk. Nice seeing you Finn – love the _Power Rangers_ shirt!"

Rachel smiles inwardly at that, letting herself be moved now into Finn's comforting arms. "What's wrong?" he asks, curiously beginning to look inside the paper bag only for all the blood to drain from his face as he does. "Are you pregnant?" He chokes out.

She wants to cry all over again.

"I don't know," she whispers, "but I missed my period . . ."

"You did?" he asks, voice exhibiting more fear. From living with her for the past four months, he's aware that she knows to the _day_ when her period is coming. "Fuck, but we – we're so _safe_."

She nods, because she knows that.

He nervously looks at the test again, before holding it out to her with trembling hands. "Well, do you wanna . . . ?"

And _no_ , she doesn't, but she nods almost as though in a trance. He gives her a few moments privacy as she takes the test and then quickly joins her for the waiting. They set the timer on the stove and both sort of pace around the apartment until they hear that little _ding!_ what feels like an eternity later.

They share a look.

Finn holds out a hand for her, voice caring as he says, "come on, now or never."

Is never an option?

But Rachel eventually plucks up the courage and reaches for it first. Her eyes meet Finn's moments before, then move down to the small test in her hand. It takes her a couple minutes to absorb the information, until an onslaught of happiness washes over her at the sight of the one blue line staring back. The relief is overwhelming, so much that tears well in her eyes almost instantly, and a broken sob comes through her lips.

Finn reads it the complete wrong way.

He sucks in this _huge_ breath, trembling. "It's o – okay, Rach. We can do this." He doesn't sound like he believes himself at all. "It'll be fine. We've got each other, okay?"

She shakes her head, for once struggling to find words.

"Babe," he says lovingly, "we _can_ do it. I'll get another job! I'll sell my xbox, and we'll get through this.

Though touched by his offers, she continues to shake her head at him. She eventually reaches out her own shaky hand. "Finn," she gets out, a laughter of pure relief following, "I'm not pregnant."

His eyes widen. "Y – you're _not_?"

"No." She holds out the pregnancy test which he too stares at.

" _Oh thank God_."

He looks as though he's just about ready to topple over from the news. She takes hold of him, just in case – though it's not like she could stop him from falling when he's a good foot taller than her. "I know," she replies, "I really am not ready for a baby. That is _not_ in my plan."

"Right," he nods, "no kids until we're at least 25."

"And I have a Tony," she adds.

"And I have a job that I'm happy and settled in."

She smiles larger now, leaning into his embrace. "I was so scared – I've been putting this off all week."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Rachel looks to him, "I didn't want to worry you." Her fingers slip into the top of his jeans, sitting comfortably there, "you've been so busy with college and work, and throwing me possibly being pregnant into it? Plus I really wasn't sure myself."

"Well, next time come to me first." He stares into her eyes, " _please_. You're supposed to like, tell me everything."

"I know," she says softly, eyes welling with tears once again, "I'm sorry."

Finn kisses her forehead, "and hopefully next time we'll be doing this, we'll actually be ready for a kid. And not, you know, kids ourselves." He gives his dopey lop sided grin, "even if we are married kids."

Despite all the previous tension, she lets a giggle fill the air. "Hmm, another five years before children of any sort. I just want to enjoy _you_ first."

"Yeah," he agrees, "and my mom keeps telling me to travel and stuff before we have kids. She said that when we do our money will just disappear."

She cocks her head, "my dads said that!"

"I'm beginning to think kids are expensive," he ponders, then jokes, "are you sure they are a good idea?"

"What? Little half yous and half mes running around, that's going to be the best thing in the world. Besides marrying you." She feels herself grinning at the thought of children with Finn, just not yet. Definitely not yet. They've got college first, and then a few years of settling into their adult life. Not that getting married at nineteen didn't force them into an adult life, anyway.

* * *

It shouldn't surprise him when Rachel suddenly pipes up this idea of starting a band, and she can be the lead singer ( _of course_ ), with Tina (she has a great voice, too _and_ she's awesome on guitar) and her new friend Blaine ("he is just so energetic and has stage presence, that's what we need, Finn!").

Then she turns to him, eyes practically in the shape of stars.

"And you, my beloved, will be the esteemed drummer."

Finn looks at her in barely contained delight, "you guys want me in the band?"

"Of course!" she enthuses, arms wrapping around his waist, "what would our band be with my best friend in the whole wide world?"

"You're just saying that for my drum skills," he teases, eyes darting down to her plump lips.

They open in a gasp. "Finn, I would _never_!"

He chuckles, "yeah, right. I know you, Rachel." He pokes her nose, "you're sneaky – I've seen the way you are around your dads - them wrapped around your little finger." She at least had the decency to look shocked there, too. "And I will only be in the band on one condition."

"And what is that?" she hides back a grin.

"I want hot and dirty sex at my every whim." Rachel taught him that word, and he really hopes he's using it right.

" _Finn_!" she smacks his chest with the back of her hand.

He smirks, "alright, alright. I'll be part of your band, without the hot dirty, sex. Only because I love you."

She suddenly grows that sultry look that he's learned only brings good things. "Who said we can't have hot, dirty sex?"

"Um, Kurt," he nods. "Pretty sure he said that two days ago."

"Screw Kurt," she mumbles. She's definitely been hanging around with Puck too much.

"Ah – no thanks. I'd rather screw my beautiful, sexy wife. Do you know where she is?" Rachel shoves him again, but this time he grabs hold of her arms and uses them to hold her closer. His smile grows. "So, this band?"

Her demeanour quickly changes, smile bouncing back to her lips as that it'd never disappeared for a second. "It's going to be wonderful! We can rehearse at college, or Tina's – even here. And Blaine is wonderful at writing songs. We already tried practising one, but it's not the same without the full group. Oh, Finn. I'm so excited!"

He's stoked, as always, to help put that smile on her face.

* * *

"It's your turn to wash the dishes," she insists from the couch from where she's watching _Gone with the wind._ To her side, a stack of work sits, and behind her perch stands Finn looking awfully miffed.

"Rach, I did it yesterday."

She huffs. "So did _I_. And the laundry."

When she turns to him, his frown increases, but Rachel only turns back to her movie. It doesn't take long for him to start talking again.

"Can I leave it for now?"

"Finn, you've done that twice today. You can postpone it forever."

He makes a whining sort of noise. "But the guys are all online now and I'm missing out on stuff."

Here, she gives a liberal roll of her eyes. "Honestly, you lot and your xbox. If you didn't have that thing, you'd be a lot more productive."

"Dude," he insists, "do not ever say that about my xbox. It's my baby."

"Finn, it's a _game_ console."

"That I love like my own child."

She pauses, "no comment." They'd quickly taken to this technique instead of saying what they're actually thinking, and in practise it's cut down on a lot of possible arguments.

Except now.

"You hate it."

Rachel turns around to face him, "No, I don't hate it. Can you please go and do the dishes now?"

"Babe –"

"Finn, I'm trying to watch a movie."

She feels arms suddenly around her shoulders, Finn's head leaning on one. "Please don't hate my xbox Rach. I love you more, okay?"

"You better!" Her frown fizzles away to laughter, "now stop procrastinating and do your chores or you can do the dishes all week!"

He pulls back, returning to grumbling. "Fine, fine, I'll go. Such a nag."

Finn manages to dive into the kitchen before the cushion she's thrown hits him.

* * *

Rachel's grandad dies in late October, and it turns her into a mess.

Her other grandad (Leroy's dad, he thinks) doesn't want anything to do with their family which is like, super crappy, but also leaves Rachel with just the one. Well, not anymore. She's quiet the entire train journey, _scarily_ quiet. It doesn't help that she appears on the verge of tears.

So he just holds her hand.

He'll occasionally squeeze it, pulling her in closer and kissing her hairline with the uttermost care. She manages the ghost of a smile.

They're much the same at the funeral, with him following her around like a lost puppy. She doesn't seem to mind – in fact she seems to welcome it. Her house is full of people, a couple of her family members that he's met before (he gives them a sad, small wave in acknowledgement) but most are strangers.

He finds a corner for them to sit in, where they can hide from the world for a little bit.

But it pains him to watch Rachel struggling with her loss.

"You okay?" he asks, feeling like it's the first time he's spoken all day.

She shrugs, eyes red rimmed and sad. "I'm just gonna miss him," she confesses quietly, "when I was a kid he used to take me everywhere . . . we'd go bird watching and hiking, a – and he always made me laugh. Even when I was sad, he could make me laugh." A tear falls down the previously dried tracks on her cheeks, "I wish he was here now."

"Hey," he offers, "he is. Right here." He points to her heart.

"Finn." And _finally_ , there's a smile. She rolls her eyes, but fondly. "Your heart's on the other side of your chest."

He returns her smile, "good thing I've got you to remind me."

She nods, eyes welling with tears before she dives into his arms once more. "I love you so much," she mumbles against his chest, nuzzled in there so tightly that he thinks she might never leave.

When his eyes wander from his wife, he finds Rachel's dad watching them with soft eyes. Self – conscious, he blinks and turns away again. And maybe he's totally imagining it, but the man actually looked _happy_ as he observed them.

* * *

She gets better. Slowly, but she does.

Finn tries to understand; he's just never lost anyone before. He never really _had_ his dad to start with, so with Rachel he's just taking it each day as it goes.

She hasn't been in classes all week, which is totally understandable. He'd almost not gone, either. She'd insisted though – no point in both of them missing important things. When he gets home tonight, she's curled up into the tiniest ball on the couch with the credits of _Funny girl_ rolling along the screen.

Looking closer, he notices she's fast asleep, a tissue clutched messily in her hand. His heart swells at the sight, and he doesn't think twice about placing a blanket over her small body.

Glancing around the apartment, he sighs at the mess. And okay, he _really_ doesn't want to do it, but he guesses that for Rachel he can.

He's in the middle of the dishes when he hears footsteps pad into the kitchen, small arms sliding around his waist. He goes like, all dizzy at the sweet of her sweet perfect, suddenly smiling. "Hey baby."

"You should have woken me up," she mumbles against his back.

"Nah, you're alright. Naps do people the world of good."

He spins now, wrapping his own arms around her. She giggles at the rubber gloves he's wearing, all but falling into his embrace. Finn would happily stay here forever only like, minus the gloves. "How are you today?"

Rachel pulls back slightly, chocolate eyes searching his. "I'm feeling alright." She straightens out his clothes, " _Funny girl_ cheered me up. And – I got some bittersweet news this morning."

"Oh yeah?"

"My dads called," she nods, "Their lawyer was looking over Pops' will." She pauses now, biting her lower lip in disbelief, "he left me near enough nine thousand dollars."

Finn's eyes bulge out of his sockets. " _Are you serious_?"

"Yeah." She dares to smile, "well, _us_. It said us in the will." The tears begin to flood in her eyes, but he recognizes these as happy tears, "I told him that we'd been saving up for our honeymoon. He said that it's for that, plus putting some away for savings." Rachel sucks in a breath, "and then my dads said they're given us a thousand dollars for the honeymoon too."

 _Now_ he looks at her in pure shock.

"Oh my god," he breathes.

" _I know_." She looks just about ready to burst with pure glee, and he feels happiness sweep over him upon seeing her beautiful smile. Before he knows it, he's lifting her in the air excitedly. Rachel squeals as she wraps her legs around him and steadies herself during his excited jig. "We're going on our honeymoon," she grabs hold of his face and firmly plants a kiss on his already puckered lips.

He grins back at her, "I seriously can't wait. This is going to be amazing. That money with what we've already saved up . . . Rach, this is going to be the best honeymoon _ever_!"

"We could do anything," she starts honestly, "but as long as I'm with you it'll be the best honeymoon in the history of honeymoons."

Finn smiles, and eventually lets her slide to the floor once more. He finishes up the dishes while she cooks, and not long later they're planning their dream honeymoon over stir fry.

* * *

Jack, the owner of the store he works out, lets them borrow the back room for band practises. Tina's roommate started getting a little pissed about them practising a lot. With Rachel, that's kind of a given, you know?

Tina often pulls her up for being a "slave driver" as it is, but he knows his wife. She just wants to be perfect. Not that she has to try that hard. He, on the other hand, has to do his best to keep up with her.

In their band, he's definitely got the best seat. The drums are slightly raised, giving him better view of the tiny brunette who enthusiastically jumps and dances to each and every song. He smirks as she gives a little wiggle of her hips, her butt looking wonderful as usual. Those tiny short certainly help. And then she's moving closer to Blaine, singing into his microphone with him.

And yeah, they're only doing a cover of Katy Perry's _Roar_ right now, but they sound pretty good. _Really_ good. He might not be good at a lot of things, but he kind of has a good ear for music. He does work in a music store, after all – he sort of _has_ to.

Rachel bows when she finishes, which makes him smile because there's no audience.

Turning to him, she gives a breathless smile and makes her way over. Blaine and Tina give a liberal roll of their eyes as she practically jumps on his lap and places a firm kiss to his lips. "We're not going to get anywhere if you two keep making out between songs," Tina insists with a smirk.

"Actually," Blaine begins, checking his phone, "might have to cut it short today. I have work to do."

"You sure?" Finn asks, pulling away from Rachel for a brief second. She gives a killer pout.

He lets out a sigh, "yeah, my essay isn't going to write itself. I have to go shopping too – it's Christmas in just under month, you know!"

Finn grins at that, "don't need to remind me." He's been counting down the days until Christmas since the _last_ one.

Tina starts packing up her stuff, too. The pair send her a look. "I'll walk back with Blaine. I love you two, but being the audience to finchel make outs isn't my favorite thing in the world."

"It is perfectly normal for a married couple to have a passionate side to their relationship," Rachel insists, her hold on him growing tighter.

"I know," her friend grins, "I think you two are not going to be lacking in passion any time soon." A laugh soon follows. "Now we'll leave you alone – do you want me to put a 'do not disturb sign' on the door?" She smirks.

"Har har," Rachel retorts, "we are not sex crazed animals."

 _Really_ , Finn thinks. The way she jumps on his sometimes when he gets back to the apartment would say otherwise, but he doesn't bring that up in front of Tina. They're supposed to be a solid support system, or something (even if Rachel is sort of a sex crazed animal in her own way).

"Sure Rach," Blaine adds in, his expression saying it all.

With that, they say their goodbyes and leave Rachel huffing against Finn's side. He stays quiet.

She eventually speaks. "Are you going home for Christmas?" she frowns at the idea.

"Uh, yeah." He totally hadn't thought about it, "I go home every year. But you'll be home too, won't you? So like, you won't be that far away."

Rachel sighs, "my dads go on a cruise every Christmas – we're Jewish, remember?"

Oh, _right_. He remembers; _sort of._

"So what are you doing over winter break then?" He gives her a sympathetic look, "what do you usually do?"

"I used to go to my Pops' house . . . I know that we're not supposed to get presents, but he'd get me a couple ever year." A small laugh follows, "he always told me not to tell me dads." She sort of trembles a little, voice small and sad. "My dads said I could go with them, but I'd miss _you_ too much. Then they said they'd cancel the cruise – I didn't want them to worry so I told them to go though now I'm sort of wishing they wouldn't go. But I guess – I could just stay in New York. Blaine will be here and I suppose we could hang out if he's got free time."

"No."

She frowns. " _No_?"

Finn pulls her more firmly against his chest. "You can come home with me, if you want? My mom makes the best Christmas dinner ever. Like, it's _awesome_. And sometimes we go ice skating even though I spend more of it on the floor . . . but it'd be more fun if you were there! Besides, I'm not letting my wife spend the best holiday in the world alone." He smiles, "it'll be our first Christmas together."

"The first of many," she smiles back, hands entwining with his. "Thank you Finn, I'd really like that."

* * *

Rachel is _stressed_.

And normally she carries it so well that no one can even tell – it's an important skill for an aspiring star to have. But right now, she just wants to scream out in frustration. Why is buying presents so _hard_? Normally so assertive and sure, she now finds herself staring at every shelf and display in the mall, with absolutely no idea what to buy.

She's never had a real Christmas before – are there _rules_? Is there a gift theme? Even in a mall she's visited many times, she's never felt more lost before.

She supposes it's her perfectionism kicking in because she doesn't want to disappoint Finn's parents. _Especially_ since they're so graciously taking her in for the holidays.

In the end, she calls Finn. He must hear the frustration in her voice as she greets him because he's quick to ask what's wrong.

"I'm shopping," she says, fingers idly touching a dog ornament. It's cute, but does Carole like dogs?

Finn pauses, "I thought you _liked_ shopping?"

"I do, but I'm shopping for Christmas presents and I don't know what to get anyone."

"Christmas presents? Rach, you're Jewish."

"Well, as nice as it is for you to remember – _for once_ – but these are for your mother and Burt. Oh, should I get Kurt something too?" She frowns, "also is there any specific thing that you get people for Christmas?"

He makes a dull noise of thought, then says, "what do you mean?"

"Well, at Hanukkah my dads and I just get each other little presents. And every day we have like a different theme."

"Oh, right," he says, "well, I just normally get people what they like."

"Which is _what_?"

She can hear the smile in his voice, "how come you're doing it by yourself?"

She's about to burst into her whole lie of it just being easier and this way Finn doesn't have to travel all the way over here for her, but she just can't seem to speak it. Instead, she holds her sigh, "I had this whole idea of . . . picking out the perfect presents for your family by myself. I pride myself on being an excellent judge of character and I really thought that this would be a walk in the park – that they'd love everything I got and I would be the _best present giver in the world!_

Finn is laughing before she's even finished, which only helps to further emphasise her pout. "This isn't funny!" she says with a hint of petulance.

"I'm not laughing," he says, _while_ laughing.

"I'm going to hang up," she warns.

He quickly backpedals. "Fine, okay. Look, I'm not laughing, babe. Alright?"

"That's _slightly_ better."

"Do you want me to come meet you?" She hesitates. "Rach, if you're struggling this much I can help you find something and like, get my own presents at the same time. Gotta be . . . um –"

"Efficient?" she offers.

"Yeah!"

Rachel has to smile fondly at that, before she seriously starts considering his offer. She had wanted to do it herself, though she thinks this time she may have to swallow her pride. "How fast can you get here?" She finds herself asking.

"For you, I'll be there in twenty. So just chill, go get a coffee and wait for me. I'll be there before you know it."

And he really is. As she sits there stirring her latte not long later, she finds her knight in shining arm practically out of breath as he jogs her way. "Finn," she suddenly giggles, "your shirt is on inside out." His face turning beet red, he quickly excuses himself to go and dress himself properly, by which time she's waiting for him with a hot chocolate to go.

"Did you get cream on top?" he asks excitedly.

"Of course!"

Finn gives his signature lop sided smile, "you're the best wife ever." His eyes peer around the mall, "where do you wanna go first?"

"I don't know . . . I feel like I've been everywhere already." Rachel's head drops in disappointment; she really thought that this would be so easy, yet the past two hours have successfully diminished her hopes. Still, Finn quickly wraps his arm around her shoulder and, as usual, the action brings a smile to her lips. Especially as he pulls her closer against his chest.

"Don't worry," he smiles, the corners of his eyes crinkling ever so slightly. Her heart sings happily at the sight of his dimples, "you'll get better. It's all about practise, right? That's what you told me. And you've got like, at least another sixty Christmases to perfect it."

She bobs her head in agreement, lips curving upwards. "I suppose I do," she says back softly.

* * *

Okay, so Finn is starting to get the idea that Rachel is a little bit spoiled.

And by little, he means a _lot_.

Like, not in a bad way. She's not a brat or anything, but this party hers dads have thrown for her is kind of insane and huge. And he didn't realize how many people she knew. He sort of wants to see how big they're going to go for her twenty first, because this is all kinds of crazy. There is like, the biggest cake he's ever seen (he's so excited for that) and lots of food. He stares over at the table full of presents, and suddenly the small box in his pocket doesn't feel as special.

"Hey," she bounces up to him when she's finished dancing with Tina. "Where did you go?"

"Bathroom," he smiles, "also I didn't want to embarrass you with my terrible dancing skills."

She pouts, "Finn, you are _not_ a bad dancer."

"Okay, whatever," he laughs, grinning when she snuggles up to his side, shushing him. As the music slows, she looks up to him expectantly. But he can do this, slow dancing isn't so hard. She lowers her head to his chest, closing her eyes.

A sigh of contentment soon follows, "I love you."

"Love you more." He grins.

Her brows furrow together. "Nope, not possible."

Finn reaches into his pocket, causing her to pull away in curiosity. When she sees the small box, her eyebrow piques. "Are you proposing to me? I think you're a bit late for that Finn," she smirks.

"No," he laughs softly, "it _is_ for you though." He slowly hands over the small box.

She eyes him first before her finger gently open the black box. When a gasp follows, his heart warms and his lips curve into a wide smile. "Finn," she starts, "how did you afford this? We don't have this kind of money." Worry settles into her expression.

"It was my mom's," he explains, "from her first marriage. I bought it off her. I mean, she wanted you to have it anyway, but I still want to earn it." He pauses, "do you like it?"

Rachel lifts the ring from the box, the diamonds sparkling in the artificial lights. "It's beautiful. But, I've already got a ring. . ."

"Yeah, but you deserve better. Like, you deserve everything."

"So do you," she insists. Her eyes never move from the ring, though, "I love it so much." She slowly removes her plain wedding band and slips on the new one, grinning at the perfect fit. A high pitched squeal quickly follows, Rachel bouncing on her heels.

"It looks good," he admires the new jewellery. "I think my mom will be happy when she sees it. It's just been gathering dust in her room."

"Did she really want me to have it?" she asks in wonder.

"Of course," he squeezes her, "she always says you're the daughter she never had."

"Finn, don't make me cry," she lightly smacks his chest, "my makeup will run. "

"You asked!"

She dabs the corners of her eyes, gaze returning to him, "this is the best birthday ever."

* * *

The holidays fly by in a flash, faster than either of them could imagine.

Before they know it, they're headed onto their first anniversary – which is conveniently when they'd booked their honeymoon for (that was definitely Finn's idea, even if Rachel takes all the credit).

And he starts to think that maybe they're not so crazy after all. Maybe they were always meant to be, but the two just decided to miss out all the waiting around and dating, and just skip straight into marriage. Oh, okay . . . that sounds a _little_ crazier.

It still doesn't feel it. Like, he wakes up every day with Rachel by his side and he knows in his heart that this is how it's meant to be. Finn isn't a believer in all that soulmate stuff, but he supposes if he were he'd consider Rachel just that. When it happens you just know, right? Or that's what seems to happen in all those sappy movies she watches.

She has on another one right now, even though they're _supposed_ to be packing. Apparently Rachel's abandoned that altogether and now sits on the edge of the bed with a tissue in her hand and said hand clutched against her chest.

Turning, she looks to him with watery eyes and reaches out for him. "Promise you'll never die on me Finn," she insists, getting her slightly crazed look. She gets dramatic sometimes, when she watches movies like this. Rachel has one hell of an imagination, and he's the person that gets to experience it the most – he chuckles as he remembers when they'd watched _Nightmare on Elm Street_ and she didn't sleep that whole night.

"I'm trying my best," he jokes, but she's like . . . _deadly_ serious. He knows 'cause she doesn't pull that hidden smile that she normally does at his bad jokes.

Her face is sad, hand holding onto his tightly.

"I'm not going anywhere," he tells her honestly. "Our life isn't going to be _Ps – I love you_ , Rach."

"Nothing is certain," she says, her voice hitting a note of melancholy.

"Lots of things are certain. Like that the _Jets_ are the greatest team ever, and the cat videos always make you smile." He sits beside her on the bed now, arms finding their usual spot around her slender body, "and that you and me are forever, okay?"

"You promise?"

"Didn't I vow that to you when we got married?" He gives a handsome smile, then hold up his hand with the wedding band staring plainly in sight, "that's what this ring means. I'm yours forever."

Her lips tug into a smile, " _good_." Rachel's head tilts slightly, eyes closing in on his lips. The kiss that he expects happens moments later, causing that familiar flutter in his heart. He doesn't want to pull away, but time presses on.

"Rach," he says when they come up for air, "I know nagging is your thing." She pauses to glare at him, "but we really need to pack." Yeah, he totally deserves the balled up socks that get aimed his way.

* * *

"Oh my God, oh my God – it's so _beautiful_!" Rachel bounces around the park as though she's just died and seen heaven. They only checked in a few hours ago, but after unpacking, calling both their parents to let them know they safely arrived, and Rachel crying because she was overwhelmingly happy, they've only just stepped outside their room.

She walks around with a camera around her neck and Minnie mouse ears placed delicately atop her head. Turning to Finn, she finds matching Mickey ears on his own.

"This place is awesome," he announces.

Rachel can barely take it all in. Against the darkening sky, the hundreds of lights look stunning. She finds her eyes glued to each and every one of them as though they are stars in the night sky. When Finn slips his hand into hers, she beams even wider. The brunette leans into his side with a sigh of contentment, "I can't believe we've got a whole two weeks here." She may feel _slightly_ guilty for missing classes, but it's not every day that she gets an opportunity like this.

"Well, we've gotta celebrate our marriage in style," Finn insists, "Tomorrow we'll officially be married for one whole year."

" _A whole year_ ," she breathes in wonder. "I never doubted us for a second."

"Everyone else seemed to."

"That lecture from my dads was something else," she gives a short laugh, "you looked so scared."

His head shoots toward her, "I thought they were gonna cut off my . . . my junk."

An easy laugh follows, "they'd never do that, Finn. I think they're growing to like you now. And they do want grandchildren one day, even if they balk at the idea every time they mention it. They will spoil our children rotten, I promise you."

"Even more than you will?" he jokes.

She grows sheepish then, "I will only spoil them with love."

"And what about their dear old dad?" He grins.

"Well," she begins, "I suppose I could spoil him, too."

"You _suppose_?"

She grins, "I'll try my best."

"You better," he warns playfully.

Rachel reaches out to gently grasp his hand, small fingers entwining with his larger ones as she leans into her husband. Even after all this time, it still brings her butterflies to say that. She stares up at him and soaks up every inch of Finn Hudson as though it'll be the last opportunity to do so (but it isn't, _thankfully_ ). The ears tilt ever so slightly on his head, but if anything make him look even more adorable than usual. She can barely stop herself from jumping onto her tiptoes and stealing a kiss.

He smiles, and it instantly warms her heart in the cold, winter night.

"Are you glad that you married me?" she asks, swinging their hands softly. It's a moment of curiosity, and she tries not to let any doubt creep in there.

"Do you even need to ask?"

She now moves flush against his side, "I can't think of a better way to start our life together."

"Rach," he frowns, "we've been together for a year."

"But this is our honeymoon, this is where it really all begins."

"Oh," he nods, though doesn't look like he fully understands. Still, he squeezes her hand softly, "and we sure showed everyone, huh?" He grins, "who said marriage is hard?"

"I like to think I strive at everything, including marriage. And with you by my side I hardly see failure in the future. Rachel Berry doesn't fail."

"Rachel Hudson," he corrects.

She smiles apologetically, "sorry." She does that sometimes. "That will be my stage name though, you know."

He nods, "yeah, I know. Rachel Berry can be a big star, I want Rachel Hudson all to myself." He suddenly pauses, "is that selfish?"

"Not at all. Finn Hudson is all mine!" She counters, wrapping her arms around him slowly, as though he's extremely delicate instead of a six foot football player. Finn laughs then, and she feels his lips press against her forehead softly. She smiles happily to herself; maybe they're not as crazy as everyone thinks they are.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this little dose all finchel. And I know the whole love at first sight thing is far fetched, but I feel like it could very much happen with an AU finchel.**

 **Please review :)**


End file.
